Atarah Latorre
by IvyArtSkillz
Summary: When Sam and Dean go to investigate an odd death in a small Missouri town, they find a fellow hunter with an interesting background.
1. Character Sketch

**Name:** Atarah Latorre

Nickname: Ata

Character Role: Hunter, friend of the Winchesters

 **Physical Descriptions**

Age: 21

Species: Nephilim(doesn't know her entire background so she thinks she's human)

Eye Color: Blue/green hazel

Hair Color/Style: Dark brown, wavy/curly, generally up in a ponytail, only down when around motel/bunker and for fancy occasions/ fake FBI stuff.

Build/Height/Weight: Muscular, about 5'10

Style of Dress: **Casual:** Spaghetti straps(camis), tank tops, flannel, fan merchandise, jeans, leggings, combat boots, high tops, knee high boots, t-shirts. **Fancy:** knee length dresses, high heels, black boots; **FBI:** Dress suits, grey ties, black heels and flats, her mom's old trench coat.

 **Personality Traits:**

Snarky, sarcastic, reserved, lacks trust in most people, strong confident **/** kind, caring, empathetic, sarcastic, joking, trustworthy, strong leader.

 **Background:**

Mom: Nora Latorre(Deceased), Dad: Cael Latorre(Unknown), Step-Brother: Tyler Brownell(Deceased), Step-Dad: Karter Brownell(Unknown)

 **Conflicts:**

Has nightmare about when her brother died recently, fights monsters, no money

 **Occupation/education:**

Hunter, elementary school education

 **Miscellaneous:**

Her father was a not-well known angel, step-brother and dad, and mom are normal. Her step-dad left before her mom met Cael. Mom died when she was 11 to a demonic possession, her brother died on her 20th birthday because he had recently been taken by an angel as a vessel, that angel was killed as was her brother.{Not a happy life…):}

 **(This is a character outline for a fanfic I'll be starting soon. I'm working on the prolouge, which will be published soon. Hope you enjoy the character sketch, feel free to use the format of it(; )**


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

 _I ran and hid behind a tree, panting. "Ata…" I heard voices say from the fog. I ran to another tree, but before I reached it a bullet flew towards me. I closed my eyes, and felt the impact on my neck._

I woke up shivering, thinking I had been shot. I realized it was just water dripping on my neck from the leaky motel room ceiling. I took a couple deep breaths in to calm myself.

After I was calmed down, I looked at the clock. _7:48_ "Crap, I'm going to be late for that job!" I jumped out of bed, threw a t-shirt over my tank-top, grabbed my coat, then bolted down to the diner.

For the cheapness of the motel, the diner was nice. As i entered, I threw my hair up in a ponytail. I ordered my food and devoured it as quick as I could. When i finished, I put some cash on the table, then rushed out to my car.

I unlocked the door then got in and turned on the engine. She roared to life as I sped out of the parking lot.

When I got to the Callahans house, I parked in the driveway and ran to the front door. Just as I was about to ring the bell, the door opened. I saw a woman in the doorway.

"Are you Atarah?" She hurriedly asked.

"Yes…"

"Thank goodness! The… thing.. I've seen it a lot recently. More than usual." she stuttered. "You specialize in getting rid of the supernatural… correct?"

"Yes, indeed I do." I smiled at the woman, Emily Callahan, most likely. She was the one who called. I tried to remember what she had told me about the creature over the phone. _Odd smell of sulfur in places the creature had been, the creature had completely black eyes, and it would appear in the strangest places, then dart off before you could get a better look. Demon, obviously._

"One second, gotta grab some, uh, tools. K?" I smiled before running off to my car. I grabbed the paper with an exorcism on it, and my angel blade. _Huh,_ I thought _can't believe I have this_. I recalled when I got it, about a year ago, during my brothers de… _nevermind._

I ran up to the house and entered. It was a nice house, fully furnished, no leaky ceilings, unlike the motel.

"Where did you last see the demon?" I asked Emily, looking around for signs of it.

"Well- wait, did you say _Demon?!_ "

"Uh, yeah. That's what the creature is. Okay? Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Y-yeah. Okay"

 _Jeez, she stutters a LOT._ I silently commented. "So, where _did_ you see it last?" I pushed her further, eager to get this over with.

"In my bedroom closet. I haven't gone u there since, so it might still be there."

"Okay, Emily, get your kid out of the house and go hide in my car. It's unlocked and demon proof, k?" She got her boy from the living room, then I went upstairs and entered what I thought was her room.

"Oh! Lucky me, a hunter came!" I whipped around, and sure enough someone was behind me. They blinked, then their eyes were black.

"So, you're the demon huh?" I asked.

"Yes, and i'm sure i can end you and that sad little family that lives here before you complete your stupid little exorcism." They said, smirking.

"Im sure you can." i remarked. "But," I stepped closer so i was right in front of him "I have something you don;t know about." I finished, smirking as I pulled out the angel blade.

The demon's eyes widened as I pushed the blade through their chest, right before yellow light sparked, and they died.

"Sorry, couldn't let you hurt Em and her son." i sighed while exiting the room.

I grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen and cleaned off the blade before re-sheathing it and exiting the house. Emily and her son, Max, as she had told me over the phone, were in the back of my car. I walked up and opened the door.

"Might want to call this number to get rid of the body." I handed them a card with one of my friends numbers on it.

Emily jumped out of the car. "Thank you!" she practically screeched.

"No Problem, Emily. I would just recommend wrapping the body in some sheets and a tarp."

"Okay, will do. Again, thank you so much with your help." Emily replied, still smiling.

I smiled back, "Listen I gotta go. If this happens again, call me or that number and you'll get the help you need., K?" I got in my car and turned the engine on. As it roared to life, i looked in the mirror and saw them waving at me. I smiled, then headed back to the hotel, happy to help someone, even if I didn't get any money for it.


	3. Chapter 1

**(Sorry for the delayed update, I was busy with school. I really hope you guys like it, even if it isn't the best. Toodles!{P.S. Sam and Dean are in this chapter!})**

Chapter 1

I pulled into the driveway , worried for Carly. While speaking to her on the phone the week before, she told me she had accepted an angels request to be their vessel because of the "honor".

I run a up to the house and knocked, expecting her to come to the door. Minutes passed and no one came, so I opened the door.

"Carly? I'm here!" I shouted as I got through the entryway. She didn't reply, so I grabbed my gun from my belt and checked the bottom floor. No one.

"Carly?" Again, no reply. I ran upstairs and opened the door to her room. I entered, gun up, and saw her.

She was on the ground. In a pool of blood.

"Carly?" I ran and sat down next to her, even though I knew she was gone. I looked around for what might have gotten her. I went over to the bed and pulled something out from under it.

It was an angel blade, coated in blood. Looking around, I noted that the lamp was knocked over, papers from her desk on the floor. There had been a fight. Between angels, and it ended with the on using Carly as a vessel dying, along with Carly. That fact was obvious with the angel wings burned into the carpet.

I ran downstairs and cleaned the knife, figuring it would be useful for future cases, since my other one had been stolen by demons. When done, I threw it in the trunk of my car along with the towel I had used to clean it. I pulled out my phone and called the police and told them what happened, leaving out the part about my new angel blade.

When the police arrived, they asked me a series of easily answered questions, then told me to evacuate the crime scene. I hopped in my car, and drove off. Almost immediately after I pulled out of the driveway, a black - impala from what I could tell - pulled in and two men got out. _Odd car for police to drive…_ I turned on some music and drove to a diner to get some food.

When I woke up the next morning, I started to pack up to leave the town. I had found a case a couple towns over, and figured I would leave that morning. Just as I was about to collect the hex bags from the main room, I heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was either room service or the takeout I had ordered over an hour ago, I answered the door. It turned out to be two guys wearing suits.

"Fancy way for takeout guys to dress…"

The shorter one looked at me like I was insane, "Wh-What? We're not takeout guys!"

"Well, then who are you?"

The taller one rolled his eyes and pulled out a badge."FBI, w-"

"You're not searching the place without a warrant." I spat out, probably sounding like a robot with how uniform the speech was. The guy cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, we just need to ask you a few questions."

"Fine," I moved out of the doorway revealing the 'living room'. "Come one in."

They walked in, and I ran to the bedroom to grab a t-shirt from my bag.

"One sec, be right back."

While I was in the room, I heard them murmuring to themselves, something about the case might not be their type of case. I rushed out their, now with a t-shirt on over my tank-top.

"So, before you ask any questions, what are your names?"

The taller one, who i noted had longer hair, cleared his throat. "I'm agent Hamill, and this is agent Ford." He said, gesturing at the other one.

'So, uh.. _Agents_.. What questions do you have for me?"

Agent Ford cleared his throat. "We were wondering if you know who this is." He held up a photo of Carly. "She was foun-"

"I know who she is. She's an old friend, I found her dead while going to visit her this morning. Why do the FBI care?" I didn't know what the FBI had to do with it, even if it was a weird murder.

"We were just assigned to this, so don't question it. Anyway, did you notice any odd smells at the site?" Ford asked, slightly irritated by my interruptance.

"Smells like…?"

"Sulfur, rotten eggs maybe. Anything really."

"No, but why does the FBI need to know this?" Ford rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, Hamill spoke up.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary, or any weapons on the floor by chance?"

"Except for the burn marks on the floor, nothing unusual. And no weapon either," I said, scanning over the room to make sure the angel blade I had picked up was still hidden. "Is that all?"

"Uh…yeah. If you think of anything, just let us know." Hamill smiled at me.

As they were leaving I heard Ford whisper something like 'while she's a snarky bitch.' Hamill glared at him and then they left.

 _While they were weird, especially for FBI agents, if they even_ **were** _FBI agents…_ I shook the thought out of my head before getting up to change.

Before I left, I looked in the mirror. I was in my suit with a badge in my coat pocket. I grabbed my bags and the room key, before leaving the room.

I checked out of the hotel, then loaded my car and drove to Carly's. On the way their, my phone went off. _Odd happening in town, come visit when you can. Aka. ASAP!_ I didn't have time to check the ID before I was pulling into the driveway of...what _was_ Carly's house.

I walked up to the door, where two policemen were standing.

"FBI, Agent Maron."

"Come on in, agent." The cop smiled at me. _Creepy_ I thought entering the house.

I looked around the living room and kitchen for anymore signs of the angel fight. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I decided to go upstairs. On my way, I looked at the pictures on the wall, most of them were of her. Her and… my brother Tyler. I remembered her face when I told her about his dea… Nevermind.

I got into her room, and was grateful that the police had moved the body. I looked around the room for signs of other weapons. I checked in Carly's bedside table, where she kept everything. I was surprised when I found an angel blade sitting in the drawer. I picked guessing that **this** was Carly's blade. I took a deep breath and put it back, but before I could close the drawer, I heard someone come in the room.

"Hey, where the hell did you find that?!"

"De- Ford, it's probably just agent Maron."

"Oh.. yeah." I hear some shuffling and whispers. "So, uh, what'd you find, Agent Maron?" He said, sounding a little more formal now.

"Just, a.. Uh, blade in the dresser. Not anything I've seen before." I said, turning around. I noted that it was agents Ford and Hamill from earlier. I had the blade in my hand and showed it to them, figuring they wouldn't recognize it. They exchanged slight glances of confusion before talking again.

"So, Maron," Hamill said, looking me in the face. "Have you found anything else."

"Sam, isn't that the chick from earlier?!" Ford practically shouted in "Sam's" face. I looked at them, realizing that "agent Ford" just recognized me. _Shit, so much for a cover now, dumbass_. I thought. I smiled unsurely.

"W-What are you talking about…?"


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I have an account on Wattpad called **FrostfallHunter0502** and you will be able to find MY stories Atarah Latorre and Frostfall on there. I am sorry for any inconveniences, but wattpad is much easier to update on and I just like it better.

Your friend,

FrostfallHunter0502 ;)


End file.
